


【KK】拯救王子大行动·第2个世界（下）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *快穿救王子，打脸爽文，虐白莲婊*就，完整目录在lofter*有第三世界的预告，人间失格客串x
Kudos: 9





	【KK】拯救王子大行动·第2个世界（下）

第二个世界，我的猫我罩（下）  
金发光X博士学长刚，年下

白山佳子的忠犬见情势逼人自己又说不过堂本刚，干脆恼羞成怒地骂了他一句“恶心人的死同性恋”。  
教室里面顿时一片死一般的寂静，所有人都齐刷刷地把目光投在堂本刚身上。  
堂本光一气得差点炸了肺，双眼冒火冲过去就想揍人，却被堂本刚拽着手腕死死拦下甩在身后。对于滨田那句话，堂本刚是真的不生气。他当了爱豆那么多年，骂他的人还少吗？只是一句不痛不痒的话而已，他还不至于接受不了。  
而且他知道，越是这种时候，自己越不能示弱退缩，那反而会让其他人觉得自己心虚。好在日本的年轻人对于这方面的看法还算开放，只要自己处理好了……  
所以他不仅大大方方地承认了，还好笑地问：“我喜欢男性怎么了？吃你家大米了么？我一没违法犯纪二没妨碍谁，法律或者校规有说不能喜欢同性么？没有吧？我喜欢男孩子是我自己的自由，而抄袭别人的东西是犯法，是窃取他人劳动成果，更何况这位姑娘的行为是在欺骗大家、欺骗老师欺骗学校，孰轻孰重不用我说吧？”  
还是那个女教授先回过神来开口道：“说得对，现在在说学校比赛的事情，不要把私人的事情牵扯进来。白山，你别哭了，解释清楚这到底是怎么回事，要是你什么都没做，我们也不会冤枉人的。”  
教室里的那些学生们也逐渐反应过来，虽然对于堂本刚是同志这回事他们有些难以接受，但是看到他坦荡淡然的态度，他们又有些不好意思：他说的对啊，喜欢谁是他自己的自由，他又没妨碍到什么人，反而是抄袭比较严重，而且她不仅抄袭了、还把人家正主的给换掉了！真说起来骂一句道德败坏也不为过。  
虽然还有些女孩子觉得自己没了机会很是遗憾，不过超过半数的围观群众还是暗地里为堂本刚大方坦荡的表现叫了一声好。一些从心底排斥这方面的人也觉得，在公共场合高声辱骂还是缺了点教养。嗯，大家都是新时代的好青年，背地里讨厌就够了，公开当面地骂这不是找揍嘛！  
“事情是这样的。”堂本光一仔细观察了一阵堂本刚，确定他真的不太在意滨田的那句话，这才放下心来对他们说道，“交设计的前三天我完成了两份方案，但是不确定交哪一份比较好，所以去问了黑岛教授，教授只说让我看着交就好。之后从办公室出来我就碰到了白山，她说她的电脑坏了想借我的用一晚，我就借给她了。第二天还回来之后，我就发现我放在桌面上的方案被人打开过，而且特意隐藏起来的文件也被看过了。”  
佳子为了辩解急急忙忙说道：“但是那份方案也还没完成啊！啊……”她连忙捂住了嘴，可是说出去的话却收不回来了。  
见她承认，四周围观的人眼神都有些不太对了，就算随手点开桌面上的文件说得通，但是特意去查找隐藏文件也说不通啊！  
滨田连忙帮她解释：“看一下方案又怎么了，你放在电脑里的方案没完成，那不更说明佳子没有抄袭你的创意吗？”  
众人又把目光移回堂本光一身上等待他的解释。  
“对啊。”堂本光一嘲讽地撇了撇嘴角，看着他轻蔑地从鼻子里面哼了一声，“我放在电脑里的方案没完成，但是交给你的方案可是完成了的。”  
“哦——是他！”  
人群里传来了阵阵恍然大悟的声音。他们一直觉得纠纷是发生在提交方案之前的，刚才还觉得可能误会了那姑娘，却没想到原来存在一个盲点，那个收集方案的滨田根本就是跟佳子一伙的！  
“看他俩那亲昵的样子，早就搞在一起了吧……”  
“说不定那个女的就是为了换方案才去勾搭的人家呢？”“看那个菟丝花似的样子就不是什么好东西。”  
“就是，就知道哭，他们男生就喜欢这种白莲婊，呸！”  
佳子听到他们的窃窃私语眼泪更是止不住地往下流，但是她只会摇头一遍遍念叨“不是的……不是这样的……”却说不出别的解释的话来，她这幅模样让在场的所有女孩都差点气炸了肺。  
堂本刚好笑地听到还有一个姑娘用力扯着她男朋友的耳朵恶狠狠地威胁他：“看清楚了！只有我们女生分得清谁是婊！我说她是婊你还不信！打脸了吧！脸疼吗？”  
听着那些人的议论，他一点也不觉得这些人说得过分。毕竟如果没有自己在，那么被他们唾骂的就会是堂本光一了。所以，只要堂本光一没事，那些人骂死那个佳子他都不会心软。不仅不心软，他还想去搬一筐烂菜叶臭鸡蛋什么的友好提供给大家一下。  
“教授，不如这样吧。”堂本光一听着身后的议论，也不想再打嘴仗了，他到底还是顾念着残存的一点可怜的情分，轻叹一声提议道，“谁抄了谁的不必再纠结，我也不追究了，让我们现场限时设计一份新的方案出来再打分，不就知道每个人的真实水平了么？”  
“对，这个办法不错。”黑岛眼睛一亮，他一直觉得堂本光一哪里都好，就是人木了一点、不知道争抢，但是他今天的表现自己还是很满意的，于是摸了摸胡子拉碴的下巴说道，“给你们半个小时准备，下午一点钟的时候在这里准时集合，带着电脑，限时三个小时，给我一套新的方案。我看你们设计的都是人形，这套新的方案我要求你们设计兽型。”  
“教授，是不是不太公平？”晋级的十个人当中第九名不服气地问，“堂本他第二套方案就是兽型的，我们……”“你也知道那是人家自己的方案！”黑岛瞥了他一眼，“你怎么没想着多搞一套兽型的方案出来？”  
另外几个教授纷纷出来打圆场道：“我们知道这次时间紧急，我们对于三小时之内你们能够做到什么程度也都心中有数，尽量去做，只要尽力了肯定会有好成绩的。其他没有纠纷的九位同学，我们也会结合你们第一份方案来考虑评价。”  
几个学生也没有办法，但是他们心里都埋怨上了佳子跟帮她作弊的滨田，还有两个脾气比较爆的男孩直接对着他们骂骂咧咧，放了一通狠话就回去取电脑了。  
堂本光一拿回自己的方案，他就在刚才突然想到了更好的设计，所以也想改改试一试，而堂本刚仿佛知道他心中所想似的，为他递上了电脑。  
他们相视一笑，站得近了一些，堂本光一低头对他说：“谢谢你Tsuyo，如果不是你坚持，我根本就不会来争取。”  
“没关系，应该的。我说过，是你的就是你的，谁也不能欺负你。”堂本刚很霸气地说着，又同时抬手温柔仔细地替他整理了一下衣领，动作随意又自然，仿佛已经做了千百遍一样。两人虽然并没有什么过于亲密出格的举动，但是周身那股和谐甜蜜的气场已经大方地告诉了大家他们二人的关系。  
人群里有一个认识堂本刚的，这时候被身后的伙伴捅咕了半天鼓起勇气跑出来问：“那个，堂本前辈，两位是……？”  
“我们是恋人关系。”堂本光一大方地承认了，他下意识地伸手圈住了堂本刚的腰，认真地宣布着自己的所有权。  
“那那个白山是……真是你妹妹？”那男生一脸八卦地接着问。  
堂本光一有点无奈地说：“她是我继母带来的妹妹，跟我没有血缘关系，来我家也就两三年，我高中又住校，其实没见过几面也跟她不太熟。”  
“哦~原来是这样……”  
“你那个继母啊……”堂本刚想起自己那天的遭遇，撇了撇嘴角。堂本光一的手顺着后腰滑下，在他臀部略微停留了几秒钟才彻底滑落，他转而轻轻抓住了他的手指，两人松松地牵着手。他有些歉意地低声说：“抱歉啊……委屈你了。”  
堂本刚张开嘴刚想说点什么，却见自己身边一圈人都满脸八卦地盯着自己看，饶是他心理强大也觉得有点毛毛的，不自在地笑了两声：“那个，没、没什么，反正以后不常见……”  
于是大家又把八卦的目光投向了堂本光一。但是他虽然脸色难看，却依旧摇摇头道：“子女不言父母过。我没什么时间跟继母相处，生疏一点也是常事。”  
“哦……”  
众人听不到八卦有点失望，但是站在角落默默旁观的老师们却赞许地点点头，觉得这孩子是当真很不错。  
“不、不是这样的……”  
娇怯怯的声音从他们身后传来，人群“哗”地让开了一条缝隙，佳子眼中含着泪，抱着自己的电脑轻轻摇头委屈地看着堂本光一：“妈妈她就是刀子嘴豆腐心，其实她是很疼你的，只是那天你夜不归宿，一大早回来，又、”她欲言又止地看了堂本刚一眼，“他又、那个样子……”  
“我说白山小姐，您说话能不能说清楚了？”堂本刚不耐烦地皱了皱鼻子接口道，“行行行，不就是光一在我那住了一夜嘛？我们在交往啊小姐，他都二十了我二十四了，我们一起过一夜犯法了吗？”  
“没……”佳子见众人看自己的眼光越发不对，又怯怯地含着泪说，“不是的，我不是这个意思，可能、可能妈妈是看到你、你们亲热过……才……”  
看到你们亲热过？  
不用看堂本刚都能知道其他人肯定想歪了，或是他们衣衫不整、或是他们干脆就在家里亲热被继母撞见……  
想到那天早晨，他的火气也上来了，又想到自己眼前这个女孩惯用这种欲言又止的手段操纵舆论走向引起众人同情，最终害的堂本光一那样惨，他气得呼吸都急促起来，“嗡”得一下子一股愤怒和委屈涌上头顶让他眼圈通红，他不管不顾地哑着嗓子低吼，“白山小姐，第三遍了，请您把话说清楚！那天我们穿戴整齐礼仪周正，我穿得比现在还厚还多！进门连一句话都还没说，我打招呼的话含在嘴里她就骂我是站街卖屁股的男妓，就算那样我在之后又说一句重话吗？”  
或许是好久都没有生气成这个样子，堂本刚脑袋里面“嗡嗡”地响着，他用力眨着眼睛声音哽咽地问：“她又不是我妈！我干嘛要供着她？她那样骂我我还要跪下舔她的脚才算听话懂事吗？还不是因为是光一的继母所以不好撕破脸？我就总也想不明白为什么她要那样骂我？要不是有人说了什么，为什么一个陌生人要骂我是千人上万人骑？”  
“Tsuyo！”堂本光一连忙赶上前去将人拉到怀里，他轻柔地抚摸着堂本刚的后背帮他顺气，感受到自己肩膀处的衣服微微湿润，他的眸中也燃起了熊熊怒火，咬牙切齿地对佳子说：“刚不是小孩子，他早就成年了，他跟你母亲完全是陌生人不存在教导关系，你走在大街上被人骂一句是站街卖屁股的你试试你想不想揍人报警？”  
“堂本光一！你怎么能这么说我！”佳子猛地尖声叫嚷起来，“我怎么可能是那种人！”“才这样你就受不了了？你的温柔可人柔声细语都去哪儿了？嗯？那天那你母亲不分青红皂白地骂他不干不净骂他有艾滋病他都没有生气没有计较，你又有什么立场在这里言语模糊地陷害他！”堂本光一对眼前这人完全没有了一丝情分和顾忌，他迅速向周围的人解释道，“事情是这样的。那天我们在外面玩得晚了，我怕打扰继母跟她休息就直接去刚家里过了夜。我们已经成年了，可以对自己的恋爱行为负责。第二天早晨我想回家拿一些东西，他陪我一起去了。那时候是八点半左右，我刚刚打开门还没来得及打招呼，继母就冲过来骂他，骂得很难听，我想发火的但是刚拉住了我让我先去拿东西。之后我们就离开了。就是这样。”  
可能是刚才露馅过，佳子的语言陷阱在此时轻而易举被堂本光一点破，而且对付这种招式最管用的莫过于堂本光一所为——清晰明了地向他人复述一遍经过。  
众人才恍然大悟地意识到刚才她故意诱导旁观的人让他们把堂本刚想得那样不堪……他们不由得被这个女孩惊呆了，怎么也想不到平时温柔可人的一个姑娘竟然如此心机深沉如此可怕，给人上眼药的功夫简直一流。  
枉费刚才堂本光一还特别懂事地没有说继母的坏话！  
下面有个男孩高声嚷道：“堂本光一你是不是个男人了啊！你对象都被挤兑成那样了你都不发火！”话音刚落就有很多人附和赞同。  
舆论总是会偏向看上去可怜的一方。堂本刚委屈颓丧的模样显然博得了所有人的同情，别说学生，就连老师也非常不赞同地看着佳子。虽然有句话叫做歹竹也能出好笋，不过那毕竟是少数。父母什么样子对于孩子的影响还是很大的。他们此时都已经脑补出来了，一定是佳子看到了两人，然后回家跟继母告了状说了堂本刚的坏话，所以那女人才会一上来就不分青红皂白地骂人。  
这些个教授都叹了一声，他们也不想再听下去了，于是偷偷从前门离开，准备待会儿时间差不多再回来。  
堂本刚窝在堂本光一怀里，用了半分钟左右把眼泪擦干净也等待舆论发酵，随后才转过身，吸了吸鼻子冷静地问：“我知道，是你看到我们在外面约会对不对？是你告诉了你妈妈，她才会对我有意见的对不对？不用说了……除了这样没有别的解释了。”他苦笑，因为刚刚哭过，他的眼尾和鼻尖都泛着红，让人看了就觉得心疼得要命。尤其是堂本光一，他简直觉得自己的心脏被人掏出来丢在地上一脚一脚地踩着，已经踩成了肉泥，他心慌地立刻紧紧将堂本刚抱在怀里不想放开。  
堂本刚安抚地拍拍他的手臂让他先松手在自己身边站好——这一行为又被先入为主觉得他们是好人的围观群众们认为是大气懂事——又发出一声叹息摇摇头：“我原本没想这么快就跟家长摊牌的。却没想到被你……唉。只是我不明白，难道我喜欢光一是错吗？我们只是安安分分地在一起，没有妨碍任何人，没有妨碍……你……啊！”堂本刚突然愕然地瞪大了眼睛，他不可思议地看着佳子，又把目光投向堂本光一，“难道……”他警惕地后退一步拦在堂本光一身前，“难道你、你对他……”  
不是欲言又止么？不是留下空间让众人脑补么？佳子会的东西，堂本刚自然也会。不是要让人误会乱伦么？他要做的就是以其人之道还治其人之身。  
“不……不不不！我没有！我、我们不是兄妹，我们没有血缘关系！”  
佳子到底道行还轻了些，一慌乱就不知道自己该说什么，反倒是证实了堂本刚的话，大家都觉得她的意思是——我们没有血缘关系，在一起也没问题。  
堂本刚不赞同地摇头道：“没有血缘关系也不行啊！你妈妈跟光一的父亲都登记结婚，都入籍了，你们在户籍上也是兄妹，这是……这、这可以吗？”说着他还求助地四处张望了一下，仿佛希望有一个明白的人能够站出来给自己解惑。  
“这是乱伦！”人群中有个声音叫喊着，随即就炸开了锅，他们跟同伴议论纷纷，投向佳子的目光有同情也有厌恶。  
“不是这样的……不是这样的！”佳子涨红了脸险些崩溃，她大吼着，“我不喜欢他！我有男朋友了！”  
堂本刚嘴角一撇：“你那个男朋友难道不是因为你想调换设计方案才跟他交往的？”  
其实这个倒是他的随口猜测了。原剧情中，滨田是对佳子发起了猛烈攻势而为了讨好她主动提出可以帮她调包设计方案，她也确实是在那之后才答应他的。  
正好滨田出现在门口，他眼神复杂地看着佳子半晌都没有说话。  
“算了算了，马上就要比赛了，这件事还是算了吧。毕竟实力才是最重要的。”堂本光一看着堂本刚帮自己出气，忍着笑拉拉他的手，“Tsuyo别气了。我不会喜欢别人的。”  
“你敢。”堂本刚噘着嘴冲他哼了一声，堂本光一立刻笑开，拉着他的手拎着电脑走到了最前排挑了一个座位开始调试软件。  
毫无疑问，心态全崩的佳子表现得一塌糊涂，而堂本光一改良出来的方案更是让老师们交口称赞。  
这个世界的转折算是过去了，堂本刚悄悄松了口气，他偷偷跟戒灵沟通道：【我不想马上走，能不能让我再多待两天？】  
【可以的主人，您的任务完成得很快，您可以自己决定回来的时机。】  
他松了口气，偷偷笑起来。

当天晚上，他买了一点酒带回家跟堂本光一一起庆祝，随后顺理成章地在床上滚倒在一起。  
“轻、轻点……啊~~呜……嗯~光一、等……啊嗯~~别、顶那里……”  
堂本刚知道自己不能在这里久待，所以这将是他跟这个堂本光一的最后一次欢爱。他全身心地投入着，情欲翻涌着包裹住他、让他全身的皮肤都由内而外地涨红起来。  
堂本光一可以算是前两天才刚刚开荤，初尝美味的他根本就没有办法很好的掌控自己的动作，快感一波一波翻涌着，再加上堂本刚实在是热情又放肆，缠得他头皮发麻，一秒钟都不想停歇。  
“光一……我爱你，我爱你！你要记得、你给我听着，我爱你……呜！~嗯……亲我、快亲亲我！”  
堂本刚紧搂着他的脖子渴望地吻上他的嘴唇，唇舌疯狂交缠甚至蔓延开一点淡淡的血腥味，堂本刚在混乱中察觉到好像是堂本光一的嘴唇干裂开了，但是他舍不得停下。  
他恨不得跟他吻到自己离开前的最后一秒。  
“我也爱你Tsuyo。爱你……这辈子不够，下辈子也不够，我们要在一起……永远都在一起！”堂本光一不知疲倦地在他大张的腿间抽插捣磨，身体撞击在一起的部位已经泛起了艳红，粘稠的轻响从两人结合在一起的地方不间断地磨碎回响，他想不了太多，也不想去想太多，脑袋里面就只剩下了一条信念：  
想要跟他做到地老天荒。  
只可惜……他们没法做到地老天荒。折腾到大半夜，过度的摩擦让后穴肿胀得几乎出血，堂本光一也不敢再多碰他，只能怏怏地歇了再来第三次的想法，抱着他紧紧贴在一块享受了一阵高潮的余韵。  
堂本刚歪在他怀里呼呼地喘息着，他扭过脸摸着他的脸颊又吻住了他，粘人得要命。堂本光一自然开心他粘着自己，温柔地抚摸着他汗湿的头发回应他。  
“光一、光一，我亲不够你……”堂本刚觉得有些伤感。情爱太过猛烈，就算他知道眼前这一个并不是完整的堂本光一，但他还是舍不得他，他不想走。  
“当然，不够就对了……嗯……”堂本光一重重亲了他一口，起身去床头柜那边拿了一个东西，又回来躺好，打开了手里拿个方方的黑色小盒子送到堂本刚面前，“你看，喜不喜欢？”  
“咦？戒指？”堂本刚好奇地接过小盒子，堂本光一撑起身体靠在床头，又把他拉到怀里，强自淡定地说：“嗯。Tsuyo，我们结婚吧？”  
堂本刚整个人都僵硬住了，他惊讶地看向堂本光一，要不是他感觉到他的心脏超了速得跳着，还真会以为他一点都不紧张呢。  
“我、我去买的戒指，用我攒的房租和礼金……挺便宜的，才三十万，我……我很穷，也买不起更好的了……”堂本光一紧张又愧疚地抱着他认真地说，“但是我会努力赚钱的，嗯……你不许嫌弃我。我是认真的，要是你愿意，我们明天就去登记好不好？”  
堂本刚一个激灵，他爬起来跨在堂本光一身上搂着他的肩膀大叫：“好！当然好！你……你这个笨蛋！你这个笨蛋……”他用力咬住嘴唇，又没出息地想哭了。  
他还是第一次被求婚呢。  
现实中的那个堂本光一，虽然对他百般体贴，但是两人在一起太久，都已经有了默契，他们早已将对方当成了伴侣，所以竟没有过求婚这个过程。  
堂本刚用力吸吸鼻子，颤抖着拿出一枚戒指来，认真地戴在堂本光一无名指上，然后伸着手也让他帮自己戴了。银亮银亮的戒指虽然简单却很好看，他美滋滋地欣赏着，一个不注意眼泪就掉了下来。  
“傻瓜……”堂本光一把他搂在怀里，低声计划着，“等着这个暑假，我们就出去度蜜月，好不好？等着将来我有钱了，再补一个婚礼，要最盛大的那种，叫上所有的朋友。我们一直在一起。”  
“嗯……一直、一直在一起……”堂本刚突然无比庆幸自己在这个世界多留了一天。他多么想一直留在这里，想要跟堂本光一一起努力拼搏、想要跟他出去蜜月、想要跟他一同走过红毯宣誓相守、想要跟他切大大的结婚蛋糕分给所有朋友……  
可是不行，他就要离开了。  
“光一……光一，光一，抱紧我光一……我爱你，你、永远都不要放开我，不许……永远都不要，好不好？”  
“好，永远都不放开你。”

第二天，他们一大早就去涉谷登记结婚，随后一起去看了电影、打了打游戏，晚上回家逛了超市买菜一起做饭，就像每一对最普通的夫妻会做的那样，度过了普通却幸福的一天。  
堂本刚珍惜着跟他相处的每一秒。  
这天晚上他们没有亲热，洗了澡就上床准备休息了。堂本刚舒舒服服地趴在他的胸口，突然起身在黑暗中郑重地亲吻了他。  
“我爱你，光一，我永远都不会离开你的。”  
“我知道。我也是。”堂本光一抚摸着他的脸颊，温柔地回吻了他一下。  
堂本刚长长地吐出一口气，趴回他的胸口，在他沉稳的心跳中进入了梦乡。  
再一睁眼，果然就回到了戒灵的空间。堂本刚怅然若失地捂着胸口，有些遗憾地看向无名指……却发现自己竟然还戴着堂本光一送他的结婚戒指！  
【因为我是戒灵嘛！这一点事情还是能办到的！】戒灵很骄傲地说道。  
堂本刚温柔地笑开了，他看着眼前的光屏播放起了这个世界的后续。佳子自那之后就一直消沉、很快退学消失了。而他们二人一直幸福地在一起，果然一切都像堂本光一说的那样，他们在假期里甜甜蜜蜜地出去旅行了一阵，然后回来之后各自努力、最后去了外国定居，堂本光一加入了当地的一个机器人设计团队，而堂本刚则当起了音乐老师。两个人一直过着平淡富足的生活。  
堂本刚要比他大几岁，到了晚年，他的身体先出现了一些问题，堂本光一一直都照顾着他。最后在他卧病在床的时候，还偷偷地去申请了安乐死，陪着他一同停止了呼吸。  
比起室町幕府的那个世界，显然这个世界对堂本刚的影响更大。代表这个世界堂本光一的灵魂的银色光球融进了他的胸口，他默默捂住了心脏的部位，想要平复那里传来的阵阵刺痛。  
“……你这个傻瓜。”堂本刚抚摸着无名指上的戒指轻叹了一声。  
【主人，您还好吗？】戒灵小心翼翼地问。  
“……我有点想光一了。我能见见他吗？我是说，现实生活里的光一。”堂本刚渴望地问。  
【可以的主人，这扇门出去就可以回到现实了。到时候我会再为您准备一扇通往下一个世界的门。】  
堂本刚毫不犹豫地推开凭空出现在面前的门，病房立刻出现在了他的眼前。他快步来到病床边，堂本光一安安静静地躺在那里。  
一瞬间安心感传遍全身，如同大梦初醒般，刺痛消失了。他俯下身子，轻轻亲吻了他的嘴唇低声说：“等你醒过来再找你算账。我们下个世界见……”  
见过这个堂本光一，他总算对现实有了点实感，很快又找回了干劲，催促着戒灵帮他准备下一扇门，然后快步走了进去。

清醒过来的时候，堂本刚发现自己正坐在一个咖啡馆里面，外面街上来来往往的全都是金发碧眼的外国面孔，由此他判断自己应该不在日本。  
“怎么样刚，愿意出演我这次的剧本吗？”身旁坐着的男人兴奋地问，“我觉得一定没问题的！”  
堂本刚低头看看自己手中的一份剧情梗概，讲的大概是两个日本人在异国街头碰面，由于都是在异乡打拼所以很快成为朋友，但是其中一个却把另一个囚禁在了家里、不断索取他的身体。但是他变质的爱并没有让那个人感动，反而让他水米不进、很快就奄奄一息。  
为了自己的爱，他在最后一次跟他亲热之后决定放他离开，于是亲手帮他做了饭喂他吃了、给他准备好一切送他离开了自己的家。随后又写了一封长长的信，说把自己的一切都留给他，最后躺在他躺过的地方吞枪自杀。  
一个病娇的故事。  
“所以要我被绑架？”堂本刚抽了抽嘴角。  
“没错！”那个光头的外国导演兴奋地用拳头砸了一下自己的手掌，“刚，你身上有一种破碎的美，你相信我，这部文艺片汇聚了我太多心血，拍这个咱们一定能拿奖的！”  
“嗯……我考虑一下。”堂本刚思索着，他看了看摆在自己面前的电脑，先试探着搜索一下自己，发现自己是个挺有名的演员，还多次获得了金鹿奖的提名，今年二十八岁……五年前离开日本来到英国发展。他又搜索了一下堂本光一，却发现他竟然也是个演员，而且还在十五岁那年就拿了日本本土一个影视奖项的影帝称号，只不过……现在搜出来的大部分新闻，标题里都带着“丑闻”两个字。  
显然堂本光一在这个世界里过得并不好，现在丑闻缠身，已经停止了一切活动在家自肃。  
堂本刚立刻定了一张飞回日本的机票，一边操作一边说：“你答应我三个条件，我就演。”  
“哦？说说看。”导演史蒂夫饶有兴致地点点头。他跟堂本刚已经合作了三部电影，反响都很不错，这次的剧本可是他筹备多年的，打算拿去冲一冲奖项，可以说里面被囚禁者那个角色他简直就是想着堂本刚来创作的！  
“第一，我想改一改主人公的名字。”堂本刚露出一个淡淡的笑容，“改成留加和诚。他是留加，我是诚。”“没问题，只是个名字罢了，你随意改。”史蒂夫马上同意。  
“第二，我希望能指定留加的演员。我保证他演技没问题，外形也好看。”说着他调出一张堂本光一的照片摆在史蒂夫面前，“我的留加只能是他。”  
“嗯……这个人看起来不错。是不是还得过什么奖来着？和你关系好吗？毕竟你们有不少亲热戏。”史蒂夫对这一条也没什么排斥。  
“拿过一个日本影帝的小奖项。嗯，总之你同意就好。还有第三条，也是最重要的一条。”堂本刚看着他认真地说，“我要留加和诚有一个Happy Ending。要改结局。”“这个……”史蒂夫果然迟疑了，他个人是比较偏向悲剧结局的，不过面对堂本刚，他还是勉强点头道，“这一条我们可以慢慢商量，不是不可以。”  
“行，那你先考虑着，我要回一趟日本。”堂本刚合上电脑装进包里，收拾了一下东西准备回工作室拿了证件就赶往机场。  
“你去干什么？”史蒂夫奇怪地问，“那么突然？”  
堂本刚已经走到门口，听到他的问题又回头冲他一笑：“我要去救我的留加。”

=================================  
写着写着我也不舍得第二世界那个大爷了QAQ  
不过放心之后每一个世界都会舍不得x再次告诉自己一遍！这些都是同一个人！都是大爷！  
第三个世界是影帝与前辈的故事啦w又是一个吱呦霸气护犊子的世界！大爷23岁，吱呦28岁。这个故事里的大爷会比较脆弱比较爱撒娇，但我保证一直是KThhhhhh  
圆满一下留加跟诚。是吱呦的执念也是我的执念……同样这个故事是有车的~  
胡诌了一个金鹿奖，就当是档次低于小金人的一个也比较有名的奖吧  
文艺片总是比较容易得奖的x至少小说里是这么写的23333  
下一更有一点弱攻强受的KT撸猫车x先把委屈的大猫哄好www  
因为年龄原因大爷会一点点长大之后的世界两人就会换过来吱呦可以安心享受宠爱啦~不过第三世界还是让吱呦高帅一下下w


End file.
